1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector for electrically connecting an electronic package such as a central processing unit (CPU) with a circuit substrate such as a printed circuit board (PCB), and particularly to an electrical connector having a cover configured to have minimal distortion.
2. Description of Related Art
CPU sockets are widely used in personal computer (PC) systems to electrically connect CPUs with PCBs. A typical CPU socket comprises a base having a plurality of passageways receiving corresponding electrical contacts therein, and a cover slidably engaged on the base. The cover defines a plurality of holes corresponding to the passageways. A conventional CPU socket further comprises an actuation mechanism to drive pins of the CPU into electrical engagement with the contacts of the base.
A conventional CPU socket with a slidable cover is disclosed in xe2x80x9cDevelopment of a ZIF BGA Socketxe2x80x9d (Connector Specifier Magazine, May 2000, pp.16xcx9c18). Similar structures are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,419,514 and 6,340,309, and Taiwan patent issue Nos. 502,882, 487,230, and 481,360.
A cover of a conventional CPU socket comprises a main plate and two side plates extending downwardly from two opposite sides of the main plate respectively. The main plate is relatively broad and flat, and is prone to distort. This is especially the case when the CPU socket is heated and soldered to the PCB to establish electrical connection with the PCB.
If the cover is distorted, it cannot engage on the base so that it is parallel to the base. The holes of the cover may not accurately coincide with the passageways of the base. This can impair mechanical and electrical engagement of the pins of the CPU with the contacts of the base. As a result, the reliability of electrical transmission through the CPU socket may be adversely affected. It can even result in failure of electrical connection between the CPU and the CPU socket.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector for electrically connecting an electronic package such as a CPU with a circuit substrate such as a PCB, the electrical connector comprising a cover configured to have minimal distortion during manufacture, installation, use and operation of the electrical connector.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, an electrical connector for electrically connecting a CPU with a PCB is provided by the present invention. In a preferred embodiment, the electrical connector comprises a base having a plurality of passageways for receiving corresponding contacts therein, a cover slidably mounted on the base and an actuation mechanism disposed at an end of the connector.
The cover comprises a main plate, and two side plates depending from opposite sides of the main plate. A plurality of cutouts are defined in each said side plate for counterbalancing the body stress to prevent the cover from warping with respect to the base during a manufacturing process of the connector.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which:
FIG. 1 is an exploded isometric view of the electrical connector in accordance with the preferred embodiment of the present invention, but not showing conductive contacts thereof;
FIG. 2 is an isometric view of a cover of the electrical connector of FIG. 1, viewed showing the cover inverted; and
FIG. 3 is an assembled view of FIG. 1.